


So it goes...

by churchofburnedromances



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bar, Bottom!Sherlock, Daddy John, Gay Sex, John Loves Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Sexual, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock is a Mess, Sherlock is a baby, Smut, Smuty, So It Goes, Spicy, Taylor Swift - Freeform, Very Sexual, but he does seem like a daddy, but then happy, cases, daynight kind of feeling, hidden johnlock, john is a daddy, john isnt really a daddy like, m/m - Freeform, night time feeling, rush - Freeform, sadness also, sherlock feels sad, sub!Sherlock, submisse sherlock, the world hates sherlock, top!John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchofburnedromances/pseuds/churchofburnedromances
Summary: Sherlock was looking at London when he felt his phone ring, notifying him of a newly received text.He took it off of his pocket.From: John Watson“Come here. Dressed in black. Now.”Sherlock looked away from his screen and looked onto the city of London, feeling that the city was looking back at him.“Come here. Dressed in black. Now.”So, so, so, so it goes...
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	So it goes...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! My name is Zoella and i've been in the fandom since 2016. I also have been shipping johnlock since then. I love writing, and it has been my passion since my early days. And after having this writer's block for YEARS now, i came to this. I am so proud of this fanfiction and, its based on a Taylor Swift's song called So it goes. I recommend you to listen cause then the fic would make more sense but its ok if you don't. Anyway please, I beg you, give me your feedback afterwards! By leaving a kuddo and a comment or talking to me on twitter (i'm @fairieslouis)! it's my first johnlock fic and also my first fic in enligsh (i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes) so your opinion does matter to me. anyway let's do this :D

Sherlock sees him in the dark. 

All eyes are on him, his magician. He makes everyone disappear. 

Back against the wall, scratches down on his back and so it goes... 

Sherlock meets him in a bar. All eyes are on him; his illusion. He makes all his grey days clear. 

Drunk steps and happy smiles, rushed touches, soft kisses and so it goes... 

Sherlock feels him in the night. All eyes are on them. All of their pieces fall into place. 

So, so, so, so it goes... 

Deductions were what he had been doing all his life. He deduced everyone, everywhere, anytime. It was like he couldn’t turn his brain off. He always thought people were too stupid and too predictable. But then he met him. He dudeced him but he hadn’t deduced what would come next. Because things just kept coming and.... and he just let them come. He found a new version of himself while being himself at the same time. He felt like he could be himself for the first time. 

Sherlock dances in the middle of the night while the rain is pouring. And so it goes... 

Sherlock wasn't a bad man. He knew he had a cold, lonely, unfriendly personality. But that’s how he was; he knew caring wasn't an advantage. He solved cases. That was what made his inside warm and his heart beat faster. Like an addict.He deduced things; it was what he did all his life. He did it for his ego, for the rush. Nothing ever failed or escaped his brilliant mind. No, nothing ever shaked his intelligence. Nothing but him. John Watson. And even though he wasn’t a bad man, he wanted to do bad things with him ever since they first met. 

Back against the wall, scratches down on his back, lipstick on his face and so it goes... 

Sherlock was looking at London when he felt his phone ring, notifying him of a newly received text. 

He took it off of his pocket. 

From: John Watson 

“Come here. Dressed in black. Now.” 

Sherlock looked away from his screen and looked onto the city of London, thinking that the city was looking back at him. 

“Come here. Dressed in black. Now.” 

So, so, so, so it goes...


End file.
